


Of Khan Worms and Vulcans

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the 30 day OTP challenge. The prompt was watching a movie. Inspired by <a href="http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/39/2imitationoflifelarge.jpg/">this</a> gorgeous piece of fan art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Khan Worms and Vulcans

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you haven't seen Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock.

"What do you mean, you've never seen Wrath of Khan?" Dean asked, astounded.

  
Cas shrugged. "When would I have had the opportunity, Dean? It's not like we got weekends off to go to the movies." Cas tried not to sound reproachful. Dean often forgot how different Castiel's life had been as an angel. In Dean's defense, there was so much about Cas that was familiar these days, so much that was regular and every day that it was hard not to imagine Cas as he was now. He still wore the trench coat and suit and tie, on occasion, but more often than not, Cas wore khaki pants and white  dress shirts or sweaters. Sometimes, just sometimes, he would put on one of Dean's old t-shirts. Dean always got a small possessive thrill when Cas wore his clothing.

Dean snapped shut his laptop and stood. "Well, we have got to fix that particular tragedy right now." He marched off into the living room, Cas trailing behind him. Dean muttered to himself as he went. He pointed at the couch. "Sit." Cas settled on the couch, a bemused expression on his face. He knew better than to try to argue with Dean when Dean was like this. Dean puttered about at the television, pulling out two DVD cases and putting one DVD in the player.

  
"We're gonna have to watch Search for Spock after this one, just for closure, mind you." Dean grabbed the remote and plopped onto the couch next to Cas. "A little background: this guy, Khan, they've met him before, back when it was a television show. They ended up exiling him because he was one of those genetically enhanced dudes trying to take over the world." Cas nodded sagely, as if this meant something to him. Dean prattled on for another minute or so before starting the movie.

  
As the credits rolled, Dean scooted over, closer to Cas. "Budge up," he said quietly, not wanting to interrupt the beginning of the movie. They negotiated how they would sit together on the couch until finally Dean was happy with his position, resting his head on Cas's chest, legs splayed out on the other side of the couch while Cas sat upright with his arms draped over Dean. They shifted once or twice more until they were perfectly comfortable and settled in to watch the movie.

  
Cas found that he wasn't much interested in the movie, although it was clear that Dean was, so he watched silently, paying as close attention as he could to the plot. It seemed to be a story of pointless revenge where everyone loses in the end. Cas wondered if this was why the movie appealed to Dean.

  
It wasn't until the final scenes that Cas thought that he began to understand why Dean liked the movie. "Of all the souls I have encountered, his was the most...human." Admiral Kirk spoke from the television screen, bagpipes played and the credits rolled for the end of the movie. Cas and Dean sat quietly on the couch watching the credits as they scrolled by. Finally, Dean picked up the remote and stopped the DVD.

  
"What'd you think, Cas?" Dean asked.

  
Cas thought for a long moment. "It was a beautiful expression of love," he said finally.

  
Dean sat up, looking at Cas. "What?"

  
"The final scenes, where the Vulcan sacrifices himself for the crew of the ship. It was an expression of love for his friends." Cas smiled. "It's not unlike you and Sam."

  
Dean stared at Cas for a full minute before responding. "And you, Cas."

  
Cas nodded. "And me. We're quite a group, aren't we?"

  
Dean smiled and reached up to kiss Cas softly. "Yep. And you know, like us, he comes back."

  
Cas raised a brow at this. "Really? How does he do that?"

  
Dean took that as permission to start the second movie, and got up to switch out the DVDs. "Just watch, Cas. This one isn't as good as the other one, but..." Dean shrugged as he settled back into Cas's arms, smiling. "You know," Dean said thoughtfully, "You kind of remind me of Spock a little bit."

  
"Oh?" Cas asked.

  
"Yeah. Navigating among humanity, trying to figure out emotions and stuff."

  
Cas smiled. "Then that would make you Admiral Kirk?"

  
Dean laughed. "Hell yeah! Sammy can be McCoy. Although he likes you a whole lot better than McCoy ever liked Spock. And...well, this one is a little weird about that. Just watch, okay?" Cas nodded and they watched the movie quietly.

  
Cas leaned down and kissed Dean's head, threading their fingers together on Dean's stomach. "Of course, Dean."


End file.
